User blog:Echo 1/Legacy of the Toa Redux
So, this is a blog regarding the story choices of one neglected storyline of mine. Frankly, I've been thinking about this one a lot as of late, mainly due to some poor story choices with it. Frankly, there's a lot of problems with the story that I'd like to fix. The characters were introduced a little too quickly, we don't get to see much of them interacting and what we do is rushed and uninteresting. Another problem is that I think the story got too complex too fast, something I didn't want to do. Legacy of the Toa was meant to be a soft reboot of Bionicle, continuing the old series but ultimately being an entirely new one as well. The antithesis of the current line. But I think there were too many connections to the old series and too few new ideas getting through. So, I've been mulling over some ideas and I think I might start redoing this little storyline with some improvements and streamlining done to make it a little simpler while still maintaining a good atmosphere. Idea Bucket: What's Staying and What's Changing Basically, here's some of the stuff I've got planned. *Holding over locations from the original write-up. After all, the locations aren't really at any fault, and altering Spherus Magna would probably just put me a step further back than where I plan on restarting from. *Keia's character. She's going to stay in the story, but in name and origin only. Her element, personality, and role are going to change. *The overarching storyline. There was a plan for a story to bring everything together. I will not reveal what that is, but it will be staying. *The idea that there's been some sort of merger between the biologies of the Matoran Univese and Spherus Magna's natives will remain, and in fact become more of a plot-point. Because of Mata Nui's reformation, new-generation Agori and Glatorian take on increasingly more Matoran-like traits, and some Glatorian are even born Toa. *The Order of Mata Nui's role in the story. I think, instead of being a monastic organization, the Order's going to be changed to be the governing organization of Spherus Magna, almost taking on a Galactic Empire-like tone of bureaucracy and harsh governing, using non-Toa troops as enforcers with Toa Agents acting as much more powerful and assertive figures. Speaking of which... *Jadal's character. He will be an Order of Mata Nui Agent, but that is all I'll say there. *Doing away with the arc number of "six." As much as I know Lego likes using a certain number of sets (usually six heroes, six villains), I think the "collect-them-all" tone of Bionicle could be helped by relaxing that limit. Villains and heroes will have different numbers of sets in release "blocks," rather than waves of twelve. *Villains. Iblis may make a return, but as of now I'm still working on who the "lesser villains" will be leading up to the finale. More updates may occur as I continue developing. Help from Users So that's it for the ideas I've got put down right now. But I could also use some help, and I'd love feedback or suggestions related to this project. Let's hope this turns into a fairly organic soft-reboot once it's all said and done! Anyway, I'll leave you with this poll. Which G1 villain should return for Legacy of the Toa's rewrite? Zaktan The Shadowed One Pridak I have another one and I will leave them in the comments Thanks for reading! See you 'round! --Echo 1: High Resolution, 17:39, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts